A Question of Value
by Lunoria Moonwatcher
Summary: Sequal to Unraveled Fabric of Time. Luoria finds Legolas again, in the heat of battle in the fields of Pelennor. But will she ever be able to reach him alive?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings characters, nor any of the places in this story unless previously noted. The only characters I own are Lunoria Moonwatcher, Elinorias, and Eluna also unless noted. Please read at your own judgment, as this is likely to be a bit gory, as this would most likely be how war was back then.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunoria spun her sword in a large arc around her, slicing through the heads of two orcs on the way. She was sprayed with the dark blood as their bodies fell to the ground. She ran forward again, intent on reaching her target, to save him. She had not seen Legolas since he had left her in Lothlorien many months ago, and was not about to loose him now. She had promised to find him, and did. She went about her grisly task without emotion, bent only on reaching Legolas. On the fields of Pelennor, right in the midst of one of the deadliest battles since the Battle of the Five Armies, where her father Elinorias had fallen, she had found him at last.  
  
She leapt over the fallen, and flung her usually blonde hair out of her face, which was now colored red with blood from her enemy. She drove the tip of her blade into the heart of one of the Southrons with a sickening sound. She was merely feet from the back of her love when she made her gruesome mistake. She was so intent on getting to him to fight beside him, that she forgot to cover her back. She turned just as the steel pierced her flesh in the side. With a gasp of pain, she fell to her knees. Her eyes filled with tears at the pain searing through her, but knew that this was only minor. She herself had caused worse. She had made men scream with the sound of imminent death. Her vision blurred as she saw things leaping past her. Slowly, she leaned backward against her will until she was resting on the ground, battle raging all around her. Her eyes glazed as she thought back to the first time she had ever killed someone. The first battle she had ever been in. And how she had failed.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Elinorias had been very proud of the strength of his daughter, and of her sharp mind and logic. He had taught her every thing he knew about anything, and especially about fighting. Though she was only 2,331, she was one of the most skilled with a sword in all of Mirkwood. The only that had passed her was her father, whom had taught her everything. And now it was time to prove that strength, for they were going to battle. The elves, men, and a small group of 14 dwarves and a hobbit were going to be up against the largest army of goblins and wargs that had ever been seen, and she was to fight beside her father. With the first onset of battle, she had been apprehensive. It was rare that she had gone this long without having to kill another being except for food, but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to start then. But that was before she saw the pleasure the goblins took of killing her comrades. As she saw her first ally fall, a rage was permanently ignited in her. It was the fire of purpose, of cause, that was always to be burning inside her, and would be there for her to call upon in times of need. As she saw the lifeless body fall to the ground beside her, she let loose all the rage and hate inside her that had just been brought to the surface, and fought with a passion seen only in those who are obviously ready to die for their cause, and their people. She lost all apprehension, and was soon to be found with the front lines, fending off attack before they could get too close. But she was beginning to grow careless in her fighting, absorbed by her internal need for death of those who would kill the innocent. She would occasionally become so impassioned that she would forget about everything around her but what she was doing. This is how she felt she had failed herself.  
  
It had been the next to the last day of fighting, and she was next to her father, lost in keeping her foe at bay. She saw the goblins coming out of the corner of her eye, but was unable to stop him, or else she would have perished for sure. She acted as quickly as possible, and mortally wounded her opponent. She turned just in time to see the goblin that had run past drive his sword deep into her father's back. She remembered screaming with a voice filled with all the pain she possessed, and ran forward. It seemed to her that it took hours to go the few feet to his side, but she eventually made it there. Once she had reached him, she proceeded to stab the goblin repeatedly in the back, spraying herself with his blood with every hit. Her face dripped blood as she turned to her father. She turned him over, and wept, staring into his eyes. As he stared into her face, a look of sorrow came into his eyes. He had never meant do this to her, make her so ruthless.  
  
"Please forgive me. I love you so," he whispered with his last breath.  
  
"You've taught me how to survive. I thank you. And I love you too, father," Lunoria whispered back, tears streaking her face. As the life left him, she vowed to never let this happen to her again. With a renewed will, she brought back up her blade, and continued fighting with an apathetic numbness. While this was her first battle, it definitely wasn't the last.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
A.N.- Before I put up the second chapter, I really want to get the story Untitled(So far.) done, since this is a sequel to it. So it may be a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	2. the second one

Her eyes welled with unseen tears as she remembered this, and how she had become so decorated for her valor. But that could not fill the hole left in her when she had to confront her mother, and tell her that her father, Eluna's husband, was dead. From then on she had blocked that memory from her mind, and only now brought it back with a sting of guilt. Moving on, so as not to dwell on that painful memory too long, she thought of the next time she had to use her sword against someone. That had been not even a year ago, and she had had to do it to save another. She felt not guilty for her actions then, as they were done out of love, not hate.  
  
She and Legolas had been commanded by king Thranduil to go to Rivendell, and deliver to lord Elrond news of the creature Gollum, whom they were holding prisoner. They had only been gone a day when they had been transported through a tear in the net that separated all the different dimensions. They had been sent through time to a place in the future called Hogwarts, where they had met many splendid people. They had discovered, in their quest to find a way back that a tear in the net could lead to horrible things, and already the spirits of evil from the past were escaping. The only way to return them was to go through, and battle with the guardian until he was beaten into submission, and made to give his life to bond the net together. But Lunoria, believing there to be more to it, had researched more, and found out that only one person could go back through the net to return to their own time. She had not told Legolas of this, as she knew that he would want her to go forward, and she knew that the elves of Mirkwood needed him more than her. So when they had performed the spell that made the tear visible, they entered through it, and faced the guardian. They easily overpowered him, and the original hole was fixed, but something had gone wrong.  
  
They had miscalculated by mere seconds, and ripped the net in a wider, more dangerous place. But Legolas and Lunoria noticed this only when they were most of the way out. Knowing that she wouldn't make it through also, she had made Legolas continue on, saying that she would come right behind him. But he hadn't believed her. He had run back, and tried to stop her from doing what she was about to do. She recalled the pain that ripped through her body as she drew her deadly blade on him.  
  
"I can't let you do this. You must go back. You have a duty to your father, our people, to everyone. I will hurt you if I have to, but not because I want to. I." Lunoria trailed off as her eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Legolas. I love you with every fiber of my being. I will not let you do this to yourself," she whispered. The tears leaked out of her green eyes, and traced paths down her pale cheeks. As she turned to leave, Legolas grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You can't do this! I know that there has to be another way. I can't let you go, I love you too," he cried despairingly. She threw her arms around him, and kissed him tenderly as he scooped her up. But when he put her down, she looked up with remorse. The gate to get him back to Middle Earth was soon to close, and he had to go now or all hope would be lost.  
  
"Go! It's the only way. I promise you, I'll find a way back to you. Just go! Now!" she yelled, shoving him backwards. A hurt look came to his face as he turned to go.  
  
"Namarie, my love," he breathed. He turned, and leapt out of the opening as Lunoria reached up, and grabbed the strands of the net that were hanging loose. Legolas looked back as the hole closed, and saw Lunoria engulfed in a blinding violet light. Then a surge of power threw him backwards.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Lunoria forced herself back to consciousness, as she thought of the promise she had made Legolas those sparse few months ago. She was this close, and she wasn't going to loose him. Not now, when she had the power to prevent it. Not like she'd lost her father. Ignoring the crippling pain in her side caused by movement as blood gushed from her wound, she leapt to her feet, slaying the first orc within reach. With a renewed will to survive, for the sake of love, she once again delved into the heat of battle, pressing forward towards Legolas. But try as she would, she simply couldn't make the ground needed to close the gap between them. She desperately drove her sword into one of the Southrons. Her stomach turned as she saw him gasp for his last breaths. Out of pity for the dying man, she stabbed him through the heart, ending his suffering. As she cleaved her way across the field, she again sank into the numbness that consumed her in battle.  
  
As her small reserves of strength began to give, one of the riders of Rohan passed, and stopped as she began to collapse. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and pulled her up onto the horse, taking her towards the city, where she could be cared for to fight later. As Lunoria lost consciousness, she tried to focus on the now distant form of Legolas, gallantly fighting for the freedom of Middle Earth.  
  
"Be safe, my love," she whispered to herself as she slipped into oblivion.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
A.N.- OK, so I don't have the other one finished. So what? No one reads this anyway. It doesn't matter. Because I suck at writing! 


End file.
